Mony Mony
by MyShame7
Summary: Tony and a mop (Mony). Intrigued yet? Just a fun peice of smutty PWP Tibbs fluff that emerged from a random comment. SLASH


**So, I recklessly made the statement on Twitter that I could ship Tony with anyone, even a floor mop. Thus, this little smut filled and fluffy PWP was born. **

**It's GibbsandTonysbabe 's birthday and since I believe she was the one I made the original statement to, I shall dedicate this one to her for all the wonderful MW spam she sends me. **

**I wrote this one kinda quick and dirty so there are bound to be a few errors and I know if I spent another day reading it over I would probably flesh out the smut by 1000 words but honestly, this is about as far as I'm willing to go for this one. Its certainly not my greatest work, but its a fun little romp designed to make you grin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do however, own a floor mop.**

* * *

Gibbs stood in the cover of darkness at the top of the stairs and peered into the kitchen where Tony, who had finally decided to clean up the orange juice he'd spilled three days ago, was currently delivering one of the best shows he'd seen south of Broadway.

Tony's rumbling baritone and the sounds of creaking floorboards had drawn Gibbs from the haven of his basement and he grinned from ear to ear in the shadows as he gazed at the spectacle before him.

"_They asked me how I knew, my true love was true. Oh, and I of course replied, something here inside, cannot be denied…"_

Dressed only in his boxers, Tony twirled and dipped his partner in a series of intricate steps that would have made Fred Astaire turn over in his grave. Gibbs knew Tony could step with cat-like grace when the situation demanded it but his movements were currently hampered by the rather limited dancing abilities of his chosen partner, a raggedy old mop that had certainly seen better days.

There was a part of Gibbs that wanted to reveal himself to his lover and rib him to no end about his performance but the larger part of him was absolutely mesmerized but the childlike delight Tony could find in this most mundane of activities. His heart swelled in his chest as Tony continued to croon unashamedly, completely unaware that he was being observed.

Tracing the long lean lines of Tony's back, the carved valleys where his legs met his torso, and his acres of lightly bronzed skin, Gibbs felt himself harden against the seam of his jeans. He reached down and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, gently stroking his rapidly growing erection as his eyes followed his lover around the room.

"_They said someday you'll find, all who love are blind. Oh, when your heart's on fire, you must realize, smoke gets in your eyes…"_

That beloved rich voice wrapped right around the nerves of Gibbs spine and sent heat racing straight to his groin.

In what seemed like a grand finale, Tony bent over the mop in a long elegant dip, closing his eyes and making over exaggerated kissing gestures as he caressed the mop's long handle like he'd caressed Gibbs so many times.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Gibbs stepped from his cover. "You better be careful DiNozzo or I'll have to kick that mop to the curb."

The mop clattered to the ground and Tony quickly straightened, a delicate blush painting his cheeks.

"Boss…I mean, Gibbs…I mean…" Tony stammered. He ran a hand through his deliciously messy hair and flashed a sheepish toothy grin. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be jealous of that mop." He raised an eyebrow. "How come you never sing to me like that?" Gibbs tried to suppress his grin as he slowly backed Tony up against the counter.

Tony's eyes twinkled as he caught onto Gibbs' current mood and he licked his lips in anticipation as he took in the bulge in Jethro's pants. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you for some time, Jethro but I guess there's no keeping it a secret any more. Moppy over there and I, well, we're in love. That's right, we're in love and we're running away together."

"I see." Gibbs fought back a smirk. "Well, I could never stand in the way of your happiness, DiNozzo." The small of Tony's back was up against the countertop now and Gibbs quickly hooked his thumbs inside of his boxers and slipped them over his slim hips. He leaned forward and dipped his tongue into the lovely hollow at the base of Tony's throat while his fingers curled into the soft hair at the back of his head. Gibbs' cock twitched at the tiny noises of pleasure that vibrated the skin below his lips as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of Tony's throat. His teeth scraped gently over light stubble as Gibbs closed his mouth over the curve of his lover's jaw.

Tony tried to take control, sought Gibbs' mouth as it continued to work hotly over his neck and clavicle, but Jethro pushed his eager hands away, anchored them to the curve of the countertop at Tony's side and continued leaving a wake of gooseflesh across his chest.

Taking Tony's already rock hard cock in his hand, he moved the circle of his thumb and forefinger over the swollen shaft as he latched onto a flat nipple and suckled until it became a hard, puckered nub. He smiled as the sound of Tony's fingernails scraping the underside of the Formica reached his ears and realized the younger man was holding his breath beneath the assault of Gibb's mouth and fingers. His own cock was painfully hard but he was enjoying the younger man's responses far too much to stop now.

Dropping carefully to his knees, Jethro peppered Tony's belly and hips with open mouthed kisses, dipping his tongue into his lover's navel and wrapping his hands around to dig his nails into the firm muscles of his ass. He nuzzled into the soft hair that surrounded Tony's straining erection, filling his nose with the warm and familiar musky aroma that sent shocks of desire coursing down his spine. With incredible restraint, he licked a path across Tony's groin, avoiding all contact with the twitching cock that was already leaking thick droplets of clear fluid.

Tony's every breath emerged as a shuddering groan. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, his teeth were sunk deeply into his lower lip and his fingernails now clawed desperately at Gibbs' shoulders. In short, he was the most beautiful thing Gibbs had ever seen.

Unable to prolong either of their tortures any longer, Gibbs flattened his tongue against Tony's balls and dragged it slowly up the long shaft, lapping up every drop of moisture that had spilled from his tip. Tony shuddered from head to toe at the contact and cried out Jethro's name.

Gibbs sat back on his heels and quickly pulled his sweatshirt over his head, looking up at Tony with a satisfied smirk. "Now, you and I can continue this, or I can leave you alone with your lover over there if you'd prefer." He jerked his head in the direction of the discarded mop.

"You know Moppy was never any real competition for you, Jethro," Tony panted. "She was just a passing phase, really." He pushed insistently at Gibb's shoulders.

Understanding Tony's intent, Gibbs stretched out on the cool, freshly mopped floor and rested his arms behind his head. The scent of lemon cleaner created a unique bouquet as it mingled with the perfume of Tony's sex in his nostrils.

Jethro watched in rapt fascination as Tony dropped down and slowly crawled the short distance up his body, hands going immediately to Gibb's zipper where he carefully freed his cock and tugged impatiently until he lifted his hips and allowed himself to be completely divested of his lower garments.

Propping one leg up so that his leaking cock rested against the line of his hip, he waited for Tony to move alongside him.

The moment Tony settled on the floor, Gibbs quickly tugged his hips closer and closed his lips around his thick velvety head. He held tight as his lover bucked eagerly into his mouth and waited for Tony to find the right position. As warm breath ghosted over the moist, taut skin of his erection, he moaned around the wide cock in his mouth. Tony' s fingers curled around the flesh of his thigh in response to the heavy vibration and he was suddenly engulfed in soft heat.

Gibbs fought to concentrate on the task of pleasing his lover as Tony's mouth worked him expertly, seeking out all of the places that made his balls contract and his cock swell to impossible fullness. A practiced tongue ran feverishly over the thick ridge below his head and dipped into the valley at his tip until every nerve in his body sang.

Mirroring Tony's movements, he dipped a hand between his lover's parted thighs and gently teased his sack. Jethro was surprised when Tony released him momentarily, and even more surprised when he felt a moist finger circling his hole.

"This okay?" Tony asked breathlessly, swiping his tongue over Gibbs' head.

Jethro fisted Tony's cock and mumbled his assent. Gibbs was more comfortable giving than receiving when it came to anal attentions. It wasn't something they never did, only did very seldom. Right now, however, Tony had him so hot he would have consented to almost anything, up to and maybe even including the involvement of that damn mop.

Dropping his mouth back to Tony's cock, he pressed forward as far as he could, swallowing as the thick head tickled the back of his throat. Tony's hip came up off the floor at the sensation and Jethro backed off just as the slick finger circling his hole pressed firmly inside. He grunted at the familiar slight burning feeling and nearly flew apart as the unutterable delight of Tony's lips closing around him came in tandem with the brush of a long finger against his prostate.

Gibbs grasped Tony's thigh, trying to find some solid purchase to anchor himself to as the assault on his senses continued. He gave up all hope of attending to Tony's needs and settled for wrapping a trembling fist around his shaft. Jethro could hear his own throaty moans echoing off the walls but was powerless to bring himself under control. Relentless pressure was building in his groin and he thought he might actually explode if he let it go much longer. As Tony's tongue continued to work him, Gibbs was half convinced he was somehow being licked from the inside of his cock. He'd never experienced anything quite so intense and he remembered why it was that they didn't do this more often. Finally, unable to bear any more, he let the orgasm that had been building like a tidal wave wash over him in surges that curled his toes and made every hair stand on end. Tiny points of light filled his vision and he completely surrendered as his body emptied itself in hot spurts that stole his breath.

Tony grunted as hot cum hit the back of his throat with more force than he was prepared for but he swallowed every last drop, holding tight as Jethro stiffened and shook in his arms.

Grasping at the edges of reality, Gibbs was only half aware as Tony released him and quickly turned so that they were face to face. A strong arm slipped beneath his shoulders and he looked down their bodies, trying to focus as he watched Tony take his own cock in hand and pump himself in a hard fast rhythm until he spilled with a harsh grunt onto Gibbs' stomach.

Tony collapsed against him, breathing hard, and Gibbs rolled to his back, thankful for the cool solidity of the floor beneath him and the warm moist flesh of his lover that secured him to the waking world when he wanted nothing more than to lapse into unconsciousness.

Gibbs had no idea how long they lay in a tangled sticky heap in the middle of the floor but he gradually became aware that Tony was softly humming the song he'd been crooning a few minutes ago against the curve of his neck.

"Dreaming about your other partner already?" he mumbled lazily.

"Well, she is a better dancer." Tony dodged the half hearted swat to the back of his head. "Overall though, she's got nothing on this." He nuzzled the hollow between Gibbs' neck and shoulder.

"Hope you two stay friends after the break-up." Gibbs shifted against the now-damp linoleum. "Floor needs another mopping."

**Comments always appreciated!**


End file.
